Too Strange to Call You Dad
by WhiteRibbons
Summary: Kakarotto is living a fairly good life. The prince is his boyfriend, he's getting an adequate amount of money and attention, and his family lives rich and fruitful... but he's missing one thing in his life... his real father. VegeKaka PlanetVegetaAU
1. Symphony's Prelude

**Too Strange to Call you Dad**

**Summary**: Kakarotto is living a fairly good life. The prince is his boyfriend, and his family lives rich and fruitful... but he's missing one thing in his life... his real father. VegeKakaPlanetVegetaAU)

**A/N**: : D Bardock and Goku father-son goodness plz? Yeah. Sure. This was written a few days ago and I hope it turns out okay. Please enjoy!

**IMPORTANT Notes**: Raddix is going to be the little brother. XD Yeah, there's yaoi too. And I made up the mom. Just warning you about these things O:

--

All the wrong sounds, all the wrong voices, all the wrong feelings.

Young Onyx eyes watched helplessly at the infant. He cried, mouth quivering with each loud yell that emitted from the dear child. Broken, clouded eyes watched through the clear glass window at the tail that whipped around and the tears that shattered by the cradle. None of the nurses knew what to do with him, and he still wasn't quieting down after several long moments.

Still, the teenager couldn't believe his eyes, he was terrified. His heart pounded wildly in his aching chest as he stared at the baby who looked identical to him within the hospital nursery. It was but a boy.

His boy.

--

Saiya-jinn travel a lot. Or at least, that's what mom said when I asked her about dad.

"Niisan…"

Her story was simple, he went somewhere then never came back, but by the way her eyes would shake and water, I knew there was more to it then just that. I knew for one thing that he wasn't dead, or she wouldn't be so angry at it and unforgiving.

"Nii-isan/i"

My mom has no pictures of my dad, and probably any left were burned—I saw a secret pile of ash from behind her bed labeled 'Bardock'.

"Gah! Kaka-baka!"

Even though she seems so calm and happy, and overall, moved on, there was always something resting deep in her heart. A darkness so strange that. I guess, she doesn't want me to know.

Raddix grabbed my nose.

"Bah, what are you doing?"

"You're blanking out again, stupid." I sighed, resting my head back on the pillow.

"Raddix, let me sleep for at least ten years longer."

"Mom's gonna kill you." He responded, obviously smirking, "and you're gonna miss breakfast."

My stomach growled at the mention of food.

Well, I guess I can skip ten years of beautiful sleep, but only with the exception of food… especially if that included mom's cooking.

Raddix ran out of the room and I sat up, rubbing the back of my head in discomfort. I felt oddly dizzy, and I hated it. I guess I thought too much. But I can't help but reach the clues from the corners of my mind… who are you, father?

--

**A/N**: This is only the prologue. The actual chapters will start later. : D Please tell me what you think!


	2. First Verse

A/N: I didn't even know I'd get reviews for this! Thank you guys! Please enjoy the first installment of 'Too Strange To Call You Dad'

.::First Verse::.

_I want to ask mom about it, even though there's no information she will ever give me. I want to ask Nappa about it, but he hates my guts, which means there's only one choice left…_

--------

* * *

I knew that morning that more than a few things would start that day.

There was a big, red, protruding bump at the side of my head.

I rubbed at it, little droplets of tears forming at my eyes as the face-imprinted pan was slowly moved from my presence and back to the stove. I pouted.

"Kakkarotto, how many times have I told you _not _to sleep in, especially if you want breakfast." Her voice was strangely calm. It frightened me.

The egg that was dropped on my head seeped down my face and dripped from my nose. I thought I distinctly heard the voice of Raddix laughing mockingly at my shame.

A hard-as-rock bread joined the egg on my face. "Kakkarotto, are you listening?!"

I bit my lip and took the food from my face. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry, I was just tired today, yesterday was…" I paused, trying to find a way to reword the events before sparking any type of reason for my mother to be yelling at me more, "…really hectic at work."

"Don't try to fool me, mister, you have to stop using your father's," I winced accordingly at the word 'father', "elite rank to hang around with Prince Vegeta. I'm sure you love each other's company, but the sparring is getting just too damaging."

"Saiya-jinn nature, mom." I muttered in a mouthful of the bread I had received. With a quick flash of my tongue, I licked off the egg on my face.

She swiped around and sent another hard cooking utensil at my face. My mind started swirling and I swear I saw stars, and it wasn't until my mind cleared did I see and hear her moping from the stove. "We're in such deep dept right now!" She put her hands together and stared up into space like a maiden in distress. I pouted, feeling the utmost guilt well up in the middle of my gut. But as soon as the guilt established, her facial expression immediately shifted when she laid her eyes on me, a sudden anger burning inside her. The guilt was replaced with the utmost fear. "And you're not helping at all, little mister. With all the damages we still have to pay for, and not to mention you and Radditz's extreme appetite!"

Radditz, who was sitting next to me with an innocent grin plastered on his face directly started chewing his cereal louder. I refrained from smacking him with my tail. "I'm sorry, mom… we'll be careful next time, promise!"

She turned around again and scoffed, head held up high.

I let out some breath that was caught up in my chest and watched her continue to cook. Definitely not the best time to ask her permission. And out of any fight we can get it, it had to be about Ouji-sama. I finished chewing my tiny piece of bread and stood up, excusing myself and heading towards the stairs.

Unfortunately the brute I call 'stepfather' just woke up, and on the wrong side of the bed, one might assume.

He glared at me with nothing more than a grunt of disapproval before shoving me to the side and heading into the kitchen. Hoping I won't see the bald-headed man again, I sped up the stairs and into my room. Without much though, I slipped into my Saiyan Uniform (that was a bit battered, I might say, I need a new one) and flew out the window.

----------

It started with being smart and asking for help.

"Go the fuck away Kakarotto."

I gave him a feeble pout and sat outside his room on the patio, staring at his bare back. "But 'Geta, I need your help." I almost felt him scoff.

"For your sake and mine, I'll tell you this one last time, I don't do favors."

I sighed. This was Ouji-sama for you. "But it's not a favor, it's a _plea_ from your _mate_!"

I was actually relieved when my words made his tense shoulders sag. It was my useless tactic, but it always worked. "Fuck it, what the hell do you want, Kakarotto?" He finally turned around, and I felt my heart jump in joy. Score.

I stood up and dusted the tights on my legs, "I want to find out about a certain Saiya-jinn."

"Well shit, why don't you just go to the main computers in the hall and _look it up_?" He spat at me dryly and glared, "Fucking simple, Kaka-baka." I pouted at the way his onyx eyes pierced me at that moment, as if I were utterly useless.

"_Because_, Vegeta, this has to be secret." I explained in a whisper. "It's about him."

For a split second, I could have sworn Ouji-sama's eyes got wide, and in some kind of rush, he pulled me into his room and shut the doors tight, throwing me on his bed and towering over me with a glare. "You don't mean your real father, do you?"

Whenever he had to say that on his own, I notice his features weaken, as if he's letting down a defense… it makes him actually look like the teenager he should be. The one thing I don't like about this, however, is that he's terribly scared.

Of course, I shouldn't be surprised about his paranoia. Telling the entire nation that I was his mate was already a dilemma too bad to be easily dealt with, and that was saying only because I was a so called 'half-third-class'. The only reason anyone in the castle accepted me was because of elite genes from Nappa that I never got. We shouldn't be talking, let alone being mates. Apparently, it's plain unacceptable.

"Vegeta Junior," I started, using his full name, "I want to know who he is."

"Haven't we already run through this?" He scolded, glaring, "You promised you were through with the curiosity, that you'd let it go for the sake of…" He bit his lip and slapped me, getting his message clear across. "Stupid."

I rubbed my cheek and looked up at him, "I need to know, Vegeta, I just can't take it anymore, plus, there's no way that they'll be able to find out if _you're _the one searching for him, and it might help lower the chance of them finding out the truth… I might be able to hide the facts." He looked at me expectantly.

"Everything's _fine _right now, Kakkarotto." He ran a hand across my cheek, staring me down with the same eyes I fell for.

"Please, 'Geta?"

He pressed his mouth into a thin line, pulling his hand away, "On a few conditions."

--------

Everything bad and good started when I returned.

"What were you doing at the castle?" I frowned.

My mom stood before me, hitting a rolled newspaper on her other palm looking anything but pleased.

I walked over to the couch, trying to steady my awkward movement from the pain resonating in my ass and took a seat, trying to avoid my mother's gaze. The events were simple, things happened, Ouji-sama's maids walked in on us, then my mom was called. And here I am now, trying to cover up.

I mentally laughed at how useless that sounded.

"I wanted to ask Ouji-sama about something."

"_I wanted to ask Ouji-sama about something_" She imitated, giving a sharp growl that had me wince, "Kakarotto, if I get a phone call saying that my son was caught doing the nasty with the prince of my planet, I'd…!" She paused.

With incredious speed, her face contorted into wild shock. Her mouth was widened into a gape that I swear I could have fit my fist in it. But besides the size of her mouth, her eyes were like balloons, suddenly taking in helium. I couldn't get over the fact that she looked as if someone had just stabbed her back as she inched past me and towards the window.

She never made it there, in fact, she fell forward after a few seconds of mumbling nonsense towards the window.

I didn't look up to what she was looking at, too shocked at the horror of my emotionally dying mother.

But I did catch what she breathed before she took her last look at the light. It was scarce, and barely audible, completely obscured by the pounding in my heart. But there was no mistaking the syllables.

"Bardock…!"

-------

I looked directly at the window as she collapsed. There was nothing.

"Are you hallucinating?" I mumbled down to my unconscious mother. I knew I wouldn't get an answer, but was curious to the question anyway. I knew the answer though, knowing my mom, she would never faint like some weakling especially in front of her loved ones. Nor would she claim to see something she didn't.

Before I could make another guess, however, I was thrown back into a wall immediately smashing my head into a vase. The item shattered into a million pieces of glass and I distinctly felt a few pieces jab into my backside. Out of usual fighting instinct, my eyes shot open to take a glance at my opponent, and I wasn't too surprised to see Nappa glaring my way.

He held my mother in his arms with a horrid look on his face, looking at me as if I had been sucking the balls of his greatest enemy.

And with that, he left the room cradling the woman.

I sat up gently rubbing my back, trying to poke out the pieces of glass before sitting up. There was probably a dent in the wall, mother won't be too happy.

But among the still shimmering heat of the assault my step-father had made, I saw a silhouette at the window.

I knew for one thing that there was no way I was close enough to emit a reflection on the window, and that the shadow was the spitting image of me.

But I just never knew whether or not I was conscious enough to actually believe what I was seeing. My bleeding head didn't help any, either.

He blinked then smiled at me, and by the way his mouth moved, I knew that it was the start of everything.

"You're him, you're my son."

--------

A/N: Teehee. D: I know I'm not epic enough. I'm going to try and organize the story a bit better with later chapters. I seriously don't know what kind of writing style I'm going for anymore. Review please? : D


End file.
